Vordt of the Boreal Valley
Vordt of the Boreal Valley is a boss in Dark Souls III. Description Vordt is an armored man-turned-beast creature who guards the wall of Lothric. He wields a large mace. Location Found at the bottom of the High Wall of Lothric, opposite the castle. Lore Vordt was once an Outrider Knight who served under Pontiff Sulyvahn and was one of many knights to receive the Pontiff's Left Eye, a bewitched ring that slowly transformed its wearer into a mindless beast.Item description of Soul of Boreal Valley Vordt.Item description of Pontiff's Left Eye. Vordt served alongside the Dancer of the Boreal Valley until their transformation. Strategy Vordt spends the first half of the fight making sweeping attacks and overhead strikes. These are well telegraphed, so the window for dodging is quite large. Blocking these attacks may lead to large stamina loss, meaning dodging is often more viable. Attacking in short bursts may prove more effective, as it allows the player to deal sufficient damage and keep enough stamina to dodge away. Though Vordt can't close gaps instantly, he is still capable of charging over open terrain. If he lowers himself closer to the ground, he will likely charge the player, at which point the attack can be typically be dodged as easily as running to either side. When down to about half health, Vordt will be surrounded by a glittering mist. He will then use a charge attack which he repeats three times in a row, dashing from one side of the arena to the other, and then back and forth. Attempting to block may lead to death, as the back-to-back charges deal substantial damage. Dodging is the most efficient way to avoid these attacks. He also uses a new ability after each set of charges. At the end of the third charge, he will stomp and take a deep breath of icy air and breath it out as a stream of ice that damages the player and inflicts Frost. This ability is cast horizontally left-to-right across his body. Standing behind Vordt will allow the player to attack him while avoiding the Frost effect. Vordt starts using new attacks during the second half of the fight, including several small, faster strikes. The faster strikes are easier to block but they can still easily break the player's guard without sufficient care for stamina management. Often, rolling directly underneath Vordt works well for avoiding his big attacks. However, staying there may cause him to perform a body slam. Although Vordt is found too early in the game for the player to get any substantial Frost resistance; in future NG+ playthroughs, achieving higher frost resistance helps avoid Frostbite status. Summons *Lion Knight Albert - His summon sign is located just before the stairs leading to the boss arena (only if High Priestess Emma is still alive). *Sword Master - If the player has defeated the Sword Master at Firelink Shrine, his summon sign will appear just before the entrance to the arena. Drops 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *Drops exactly the same amount of souls as Iudex Gundyr in all game cycles. Trivia *Unlike the armor used by the other Outrider Knights, Vordt's is unavailable to players. **His mask, however, was originally going to be an item given to the player upon defeating him, but was cut out of the game before release. Its model can be seen in the unused files of the game. *In Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, several ghosts of long dead knights can be seen wandering along the city streets. Two unique ghosts in particular, one male and the other female, can be seen departing from the cathedral. They heavily resemble Vordt and the Dancer of the Boreal Valley, both of which served together under Pontiff Sulyvahn's command. Gallery DS3-131.jpg|Promotional screenshot Vordt (2).jpg|Vordt during phase one Vordt enraging (2).jpg|Vordt during phase two Scream.jpg Videos Dark Souls 3 Vordt of Boreal Valley Boss EASY Dark Souls III- Vordt of the Boreal Valley Guide Vordt of the Boreal Valley Boss Fight - Dark Souls 3 DARK SOULS III Vordt of the Boreal Valley boss fight Music References pl:Vordt z Mroźnej Doliny